buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep
"Deep" ( Shin'en) is an attribute currently unique to Darkness Dragon World. At first, this attribute was just typically added to cards with seemingly no purpose, but starting in Booster Set 5: Break to the Future, this became a supported attribute. The primary play style seems to be tearing down (or flat out ignoring) the opponent's defenses, while reinforcing your own defenses. List of Sets containing Deep cards *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse *Promo Cards List of Deep cards Items *Blade of Lament, Sadgrieve *Cursed Demon Idol *Daredevil Force *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Legend/Darkness Dragon) *Evil Death Scythe *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger Spells *Ability Shift *Absolute Attack *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Apocalypse Death Shield *Banquet for the Unrighteous (Dual Card/Katana World) *Black Armor *Bloody Dance *Chaotic Pain *Dark Fog *Deadly Boost *Death Astray *Death Gauge Timer *Death Hiding *Devil Stigma *Guillotine Cutter *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Inferno Rule *Lunatic *Million Edge *Rebels' Armor *Redupsion Blood * Rule of Depths *Sunken Seabed Ruins Impacts *Brutal Disaster! *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge *Nightmare Despair Impact Monsters Size 2 *Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *Gallows, "Bloodsucker!" *Gratos, "Destruction Blade!" Size 3 *Daredevil, "Return" *Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" Monsters Size 0 *Apocalypse Knights Brigade, Pale Riders *Black Star, Cius *Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren *Death Ruler, Gallows "SD" *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Death Tallica Hand *Gate Guider, Gainare *Gate Guider, Stiju *Headhunt Jailer, Sai *Phantom Router, Gallows Demento *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard *Underhanded Magus, Dseydo Size 1 *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon's Priest, Gremlin *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Black Router, Grazia *Black Superior Strength, Goradori *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Daredevil, "Dark Prisoner" *Daredevil, "Twister" *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Averia *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Gallows *Death Summoner, Kageura (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Death Tallica Servant *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *Gate Guider, Andino *Gate Guider, D'te *Gate Guider, De Lomeer *Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus" *Gate Guider, Limbo *Gate Guider, Phlegethon *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia *Thousand Limbed Jailer, Cadval *Thunder Bones, Spark Gallows *Treacherous Subject, Belzergald *Undying Skull, Sol Darion *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Knight, Goldred *Bloody Moon Dragon *Darkness Dragoner, Jackknife (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Gruen *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Skull *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Gate Guider, Malebolge *Tenacious Omni Lord, Negulbalz *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Alluring Sword Demon, Vioroza *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *CHAOS Death Tallica *CHAOS Deathgaze *CHAOS Envarna *CHAOS Ferzen *CHAOS Thanatos *Composite Black Dragon, Bahamut Death Tallica (Dual Card/Danger World) *Composite Black Dragon, Gallows Karn (Dual Card/Danger World) *Daredevil "Breaker" *Dark Black Crystal Dragon, Athora (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Demon Lord of Apocalypse, Gratos (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Demonic Deity General, Gathura *Despaired Skull, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Finale Gate Guider, Coda Giudecca *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou *Knight Brigade Leader of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Lord of Purgatory Demise, Last Emperor *Provenance-gnawing Dragon, Death Tallica Zegalia List of Support Cards Spells *Bloody Dance Impacts *Brutal Disaster! Monsters Size 0 *Death Tallica Hand *Underhanded Magus, Dseydo Size 1 *Death Tallica Servant *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo Size 3 *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *CHAOS Death Tallica *Composite Black Dragon, Bahamut Death Tallica (Dual Card/Danger World) *Demonic Deity General, Gathura *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Provenance-gnawing Dragon, Death Tallica Zegalia Category:Darkness Dragon World